


The girl who fought

by sadcowboyyyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcowboyyyyy/pseuds/sadcowboyyyyy
Summary: Jordan Smith is an american witch that gets transferred to Hogwarts on her third year. She is far from excited to go to this school, but, maybe, good company can change her mind. Join her as she finds reasons not-to-hate Hogwarts.
Kudos: 1





	The girl who fought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone that told me i couldn’t.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+that+told+me+i+couldn%E2%80%99t.).



I fucking hate hogwarts.

And trust me, after i tell you my experience, you’ll probably hate it too.

Who am i talking to?

Well you of corse! 

See, there’s this nomaj tradition to act like the reader is not there, but i’m a witch, so i’m making my own rules. 

I guess you could say that i like to make my own rules for almost everything. Whatever.

So, Hogwarts stinks big time.

Now, don’t let them fool you. They’ll sound charming with their British accents and weird looking capes, but this place sucks, especially for an American transfer.

The reason why i’m transferring is... not important. You’ll know soon enough.

I guess i have to get some things out of the way first.

My name is Jordan Smith, i was a student at Ilvermorny until i had to transfer to Hogwarts. I have long straight black hair, except for two stands in the front, those are while (messed up genetics). I’m about 5’7, or 1.70 cm tall, depends on how you measure of corse. I gave myself a nose piercing the night before transferring to hogwarts, and i’m pretty sure is now infected. My eyes are green, and my smile is slightly crooked to the side and yes, i will hex you if you mention it. 

I was about to start my third year at Ilvermorny when i got transferred. My house there was Wampus, house of the worriers. I’m living with my grandparents at the moment, Eliza and William, although i call them Gran and Pops. They are both retired teachers, Gran was a potions teacher and Pops taught DADA (defense against the dark arts). After they retired, they moved to london to have some peace. Guess that’s over now that i’m with them. 

I have an older sister, though we never talk. She’s a nomaj, and never really seemed to care about my abilities. Also she’s like 11 years older than me, so she has a life of her own. All you need to know about my parents is that they’re also nomajs and not my biggest fans. 

Now that you know enough about me, let’s get down to it. 

It would only take you a quick search through the newspaper to know the kind of madness that happens in Hogwarts. First of all, you-know-who (i would just call him by his name but Pops would turn me into a rat if he heard it) was a student there. Second of all, this Harry Potter kid is like a magnet to trouble, besides, him-who-must-not-be-named is after him. Third of all the teachers seem to change every year, and they’re all sneaky or bad in some way. One of the teachers drank unicorn blood and had a face on the back of his head! Gives me the willies every time i think about it. And last year a basilisk was roaming the school petrifying people, and Tom Riddle himself was sucking the life out of a poor girl to come back to life. Seriously, what the fuck?

I honestly don’t understand why parents still send their kids to a school like that. Besides, there are forbidden forests, and monsters ready to tear you to shreds everywhere! And if that wasn’t enough, their uniforms look like they’re from the las century. And the only sport they play is quidditch! I mean i’m sorry if i don’t want a broomstick up my ass while i follow a flying ball like an idiot.

And this is what i knew before i even got to the train station!

I guess this is going to be a rough year, or couple of years, if i don’t get killed in the process, but i have no choice.

I’m trying my best to keep hope out, the last time i had it, it slipped right through my fingers, but curiosity might be the only thing keeping me from extinguishing it completely.

I guess i’ll just have to find reasons not to fucking hate Hogwarts.


End file.
